Joey Munoz
| birth_place = Colorado Springs, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dynamite D Supreme | debut = July 7, 1995 | retired = }} Joseph "Joey" Muñoz (January 20, 1979) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Kaos (sometimes spelled as KAOS or kAos). He is best known for his work in Xtreme Pro Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, Wrestling Society X and NWA Hollywood. Career Independent circuit Pre XPW Joey Munoz, known as Kid Kaos, started training at age 14 in 1994. Xtreme Pro Wrestling Muñoz debuted in Xtreme Pro Wrestling on July 31, 1999, using the ring name Kid Kaos, and the nickname "The Rock Superstar". He was trained by his uncle, fellow XPW star Supreme. On August 27, 2001, he won the Television Championship, and would go on to become the longest reigning champion, holding the title for 18 months. Santino Bros. In addition to teaming with Supreme, Muñoz formed the Fighting Santino Brothers tag team with long time friend and training partner El Mongol which sees both men wear black masks as well be accompanied by their manager Jezebel. Muñoz also wrestles as a singles wrestler under his real name or by the ring name Kaos. Post-XPW Using the name Kaos, Munoz debuted in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) on September 11, 2004, at High Stakes: Always Bet on Black!, challenging CZW Champion The Messiah. His first major storyline was a feud with Adam Flash, and on November 14 at Night of Infamy, a match between the two of them ended in a no contest. In a three-way ladders and scaffold match for the CZW Championship on December 11, The Messiah defeated Kaos and Flash to retain. He also challenged B-Boy for the CZW Iron Man Championship on January 8, 2005, at GenZ: The Transfusion, but was unsuccessful. In his last CZW appearance he lost to Flash in a falls count anywhere match at Only the Strong: Scarred for Life on February 5 Wrestling Society X In 2006, Muñoz taped MTV's Wrestling Society X (WSX), using the name Joey "Kaos" Munoz, and the episodes aired in 2007. While in WSX, he was member of the tag team Los Pochos Guapos with Aaron Aguilera. On the inaugural episode of WSX, which aired on January 30, 2007, Munoz comepted in the WSX Rumble. On the third episode of WSX, which aired on February 13, Los Pochos Guapos lost a Tables, Ladders and Cerveza match to Alkatrazz and Luke Hawx, when Alkatrazz pinned Munoz after a powerbomb through a table. Munoz gained his first WSX win when he and Aguilera defeated The Filth and The Fury (Teddy Hart and M-Dogg 20) on an episode aired on March 14. On another episode aired that day, Los Pochos Guapos lost to The Cartel (Delikado and Lil Cholo) in their final appearance for WSX. World Wrestling Entertainment On November 5, 2007, Muñoz made an appearance on Raw, using the name "Joey" in a losing effort against Snitsky. Joey Munoz and Russ Taylor participated in a losing effort against Vladimir Kozlov on the May 26, 2009 edition of ECW on Sci Fi. NWA Hollywood Kaos was in the main event on the November 26, 2010 episode of NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood vs Joey Ryan. One of the highest rated in the shows short history. Kaos has since been in a feud with Dark Chocolate Willie Mack, main eventing the March 4, 2011 and March 26, 2011 episodes of the Television show. Wrestling School In January 2008, Kaos founded The Santino Bros. Wrestling Academy, named after his tag team. SBWA is a well respected and the elite pro wrestling school in Southern CA. Trainers include, Kaos, The Ballard Bros (Shane & Shannon) and Los Luchas (Zokre & Phoenix Star). " This is the top school in the country. It has Big Bill Anderson and Superstar's Graham endorsement. If you are thinking of going to a wrestling school. Go to a place that teaches respect as well as wrestling." -Bill Anderson, Pro Wrestling Veteran & Trainer of Champions "If you are looking to enter the world of professional wrestling, I gotta give a shout out to the Santino Bros Wrestling Academy. Much respect to Joey Kaos & Mongol Santino for doing things the right way. The way they Alumni carry themselves and have respect is incredible & I cannot thank you engough for instilling that kind of ethic in today's young wrestlers." -Adam Pearce, NWA Worlds Heavyweight Champion In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Gonzo Bomb'' (Power bomb / Pile driver combination) **''Kaostrophe'' (Sitout inverted suplex slam) *'Signature moves' **450° splash **Corkscrew senton **DDT **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **''Falling Star'' (Crucifix lift flipped into a piledriver) **Frog splash **Hurricanrana **Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding **Standing three-quarter facelock diving inverted DDT **Superkick *'Entrance music' **"Rock Superstar" by Cypress Hill **"Five to One" by Marilyn Manson (NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood) *'Managers' **Jezebel **Veronica Caine **G.Q. Money *'Nicknames' **"The Rock Superstar" **"The Triple Threat Superstar" **"Gorgeous" Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' **XPW Television Championship (1 time, 2001) *'Vendetta Pro Wrestling' **Vendetta Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time, 2011) *'New Generacion Xtreme' **NGX Tag Team Championship w/Supreme (1 time, 2007) *'New Wave Pro Wrestling' **NWPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, 2007) *'Battle Ground Pro Wrestling' **BiGPro Heavyweight Championship (1 time, 2007) *'Mexican Wrestling Federation' **Trophy: Surprise heel of the year (2009) External links *Online World of Wrestling profile *Los Pochos Guapos WSX Bio * *Santino Bros. Wrestling Academy *Wrestling Data profile *Facebook *Twitter Category:1979 births Category:1995 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Colorado wrestlers Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumniCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Santino Bros. Wrestling alumni Category:New Wave Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Battleground Pro Wrestling alumni